(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush for applying nail varnish, or a similar product, of the kind which includes bristles forming a tuft, these being fixed at an end of a rod and oriented substantially along the axial direction of the rod.
(2) Description of Related Art
FR-A-2,687,055 discloses a brush of this type which makes it possible, with conventional nail-varnish compositions, to effect precise and rapid application of the varnish. In particular, with such a brush, it is no longer necessary to dip the brush a number of times into the container in order to effect the make-up of a nail since the amount of product taken up by the brush is relatively high.
Conventional nail-varnish compositions, commonly used, have viscosities of approximately 200 centipoise to 400 centipoise (200 to 400 cP). However, nail-varnish compositions under development have higher viscosities, especially approximately 600 cP (centipoise). Compositions are also envisioned which are even more viscous.
During trials, it became apparent that known nail-varnish brushes, especially a brush such as the one mentioned hereinabove, are not entirely satisfactory for applying varnish compositions whose viscosity is greater than the range of conventional viscosities. In particular brushes known hitherto are not entirely satisfactory for applying varnishes whose viscosity is of the order of, or greater than 600 cP.